Sparks Fly
by The Phantom-Otaku
Summary: Mei Hatsume asks Bakugo to come and look at all of her precious inventions. During this time, she reveals how she feels about Katsuki. What happens next is certainly surprising.


**Okay, hello. Thanks for clicking on this story. I know that this ship really isn't popular, but I was commissioned on Deviantart to write it. This is one of my first few romance attempts, so if you feel like there's anything wrong, please point it out to me so I an watch out for it next time. Also, please be polite when you point out errors. My commission prices are fairly cheap on Deviantart. You just need 100 points to commission me. It's 50 points for a one-shot though. Points are fairly cheap too. You can buy 400 points with only five dollars. Anyways, if anyone wants a commission, just leave it in the comments, and I'll give you a link.** **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

Bakugo sat at his desk, waiting for the final bell to ring. He had promised Hatsume that he would come by and look at some of her inventions. He didn't know why he had promised either. When she asked, he was going to shoot her down, but after looking at her expectant eyes, he couldn't say no.

The final bell sounded, signalling the end of the school day. He silently got up and walked out of class. As he trudged his way to the lab, he remembered his conversation with Hatsume.

 _Bakugo had been sitting in his desk, studying for the upcoming test. Hatsume walked up to him, a glimmer in her eye. "Hey, you're that Bakugo guy, right?" she asked, a wide grin on her face._

 _Bakugo glanced upwards at the pink-haired girl, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah," he grunted. "What's it to you?" he snapped grouchily. The girl didn't seem fazed._

" _I noticed how you move in the sports festival," she said._

" _You think I don't already know that?" he snapped at her again. "Who are you anyway?" Of course he knew that she was that girl with all the crazy gadgets in the sports festival, but he had actually forgotten her name, since she was eliminated. She just wasn't important after that._

 _She pouted slightly. "I'm Hatsume. The girl from the sports festival?" she said, attempting to trigger his memory._

 _Bakugo was silent for a moment. "Oh yeah," he said finally._

" _You really are perfect to be a hero. I was wondering if you'd come and look at my babies," she said excitedly, pushing her face into Bakugo's._

 _Bakugo blinked in surprise. He was about to tell her to get the hell out of here when he noticed her golden eyes. They glittered with excitement and hope. Now, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Fine," he grumbled._

 _The girl squealed with delight. "You won't regret it!" she exclaimed, overjoyed._

" _Whatever. Just get the hell out of my face," Bakugo said, pushing the girl out of his personal space._

" _Maybe you'll find something you like while you're there," Hatsume winked. She walked away, practically hopping with joy. Bakugo stared after her, bewildered._

Bakugo growled slightly at the memory. He still hadn't found the answer for why he couldn't tell her to get lost. He could easily tell many of his classmates that, but he couldn't say it to Hatsume. He knew that her 'babies' were just her inventions.

He shoved the door to the lab open. There was no one else there. Everyone had already left, everyone except for Hatsume. She gasped with joy. "You're finally here!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Upon seeing how excited and overjoyed the girl was, he found himself feeling… odd. It was weird, and he certainly didn't like it. He pushed his feelings aside and said, "What did you want to show me?"

"I already told you, silly," Hatsume responded. "I want to show you everything." She motioned to her table, which had various pieces of technology on it. Some were in progress, some were finished entirely.

Bakugo walked over, and as he got closer, that strange feeling grew. It felt sort of like a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. He hadn't felt this before.

Hatsume lifted up one of her 'babies' that was partially exposed. "This is a work in progress. It's supposed to help speed up the healing process, like Recovery Girl's quirk," Hatsume explained, rotating the device in her hand. "I've managed to figure out how to speed up the healing process, but the side effects are… less than desirable," Hatsume said sheepishly.

"What does it do?" Bakugo asked, with slight curiosity.

"Well… it has the same side effects as Recovery Girl's quirk and more. There's tiredness, soreness, discomfort, and on occasion it has done the opposite of what it's supposed to," Hatsume explained, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling sheepishly. Bakugo felt the feeling in his chest flare up again upon seeing her smile. What the hell was it?!

"Shouldn't you fix that damn side effect then?" Bakugo asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's harder than you think!" Hatsume exclaimed. "I don't just wave a wand and the bug is fixed." Her cheeks puffed out into a pout. Bakugo blinked at how cute the pink-haired girl looked when she was angry. Before he could say anything, she put the invention down and grabbed another one.

"This one is a capture gun," she said, lifting it up. It appeared to be a gun, but instead of a bullet, a net was clearly visible. "All you have to do is pull the trigger, and boom! The villain is captured. There's even an option to have the net shock them." She pointed to a small button on the side.

"Why would a hero need that? If they're a hero, then they should be able to take out the villain themselves," Bakugo growled.

"Not all heroes have such a versatile quirk, like you Bakugo," she said, jabbing her finger into his chest with a smile on her face. Bakugo's eyes widened. She wasn't scared of him. At all. He thought that everyone was scared of him, especially after his display at the sports festival.

Bakugo turned to look at the table. There was something that looked oddly like his gauntlets. They weren't exact, but they were pretty darn good imitations. "What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing to the gauntlets.

Hatsume followed his finger to see the gauntlets. "Oh, I got some inspiration from seeing you in the sports festival," she said.

"So you copied my quirk?!" Bakugo yelled.

"No!" Hatsume stated stubbornly. "I thought I'd make something like your quirk. I can't copy it exactly. I can't figure out what to use for the explosives inside. Maybe if you could give me a bit of your sweat to study…" Hatsume hinted.

"So that's the reason why you want me to come here," Bakugo reasoned, catching her off guard. "If you only wanted me to help make your stupid invention, then you can forget about it!" he roared. He began to stomp towards the door.

"Wait!" Hatsume cried, reaching out to grab him. Bakugo ignored her cry and continued on his way to the door. "That's not why I wanted you to come." Bakugo was still walking towards the door, but his pace had slowed slightly. "I wanted you to come because… because I like you, okay?!" Hatsume yelled, causing Bakugo to stop completely.

He turned back to face the girl. Her eyes were full of uncertainty and nervousness. Her lip trembled. "I-I…" Bakugo began.

"I've liked you ever since the sports festival," she confessed. "I've been building up the nerve to tell you. I thought it would be easier if I told you while we were alone, so I brought you to the lab."

Bakugo didn't know what to say. The girl had guts. She had made it all the way to the last round of the sports festival with only her smarts and her gadgets. Hatsume was still waiting in anticipation for his response.

"Hatsume…" Bakugo muttered, catching her attention. His signature angry smile formed on his face. "You're a pretty smart bastard." Hatsume's face remained blank.

"I love you, Bakugo," Hatsume said. Bakugo felt that strange feeling well up in his chest. He couldn't shove it away any more. It took over his body, and he walked over to the pink-haired girl. He grabbed her shoulders, surprising her. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

At first, Hatsume was surprised. Once she realized what he was doing, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. After a few seconds, they seperated, a dazed look of joy plastered on Hatsume's face.

Bakugo walked over to the door. Before he left, he turned around and said, "I'll meet you here tomorrow." With that, Bakugo slammed the door.

* * *

 **Alright, thanks for reading to the end. How did you like it? Was it good, bad, or just okay? If you didn't like it, then tell me what made the experience less enjoyable for you. If you didn't like the ship, well, I kinda had to write it since it was a commission. If you don't like the ship, then please just move on. I don't want to check my e-mail and see 40 comments that all say, "This ship sux why would you write this!?" Anyways, if the ship is what made the story less enjoyable for you, then that means that you just don't like the ship, which is something that is totally out of my control.**


End file.
